


【艾斯中心】孤独是最高的火堆

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 据说在北海的某座岛屿，人们会在仲夏最炎热的日子里为圣人的诞生而举岛欢庆。男人们赤裸着上身将成百上千块木头堆砌成一座高塔，女人们用绚丽而芬芳的鲜花铺满道路的两侧。
Kudos: 4





	【艾斯中心】孤独是最高的火堆

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：《Go Solo》Tom Rosenthal  
> http://music.163.com/song?id=425684928&userid=311357968

卡普在公告墙的角落看见了一张从报纸上剪下的照片。皱巴巴的廉价纸页，背后涂抹过的胶水早已失去黏性，穿堂风经过，摇摇欲坠。照片上的人虽然身着海军制服，可却肆意地敞着前襟，裤腿也破破烂烂，半边身体正冒着火，一手扛着位个子比他还要魁梧的海军，另一只手拎着只密码箱。白色的帽檐挡住了他的眼睛，眼睑下方的细碎雀斑令他显得格外年轻，微微扬起的嘴角带着点得意的神情。卡普不客气地扯下那张剪报。臭小子，卡普想到，或许他的期望永远存在着成真的可能性。

叫作莫达的牧场女孩在海军食堂听闻了那件事。她哽咽地躲进走廊尽头的洗手间内，看着镜子里眼眶发红的自己，任眼泪缓缓淌下来。她不明白这场声势浩大的战争的意义，不明白海军们谈论这件事时激动而自豪的口吻，不明白一个很好很好的人为什么会遭遇这样的事情？为什么人们会因为一个人的离去而感到开心？她什么也不明白。或许是她长得还不够高，还不够强壮，还不能完全挑起装满牛奶的铁桶。苦涩的泪水经过她的唇边，她隐约地品尝出了一点笃定的急切——是不是只要再长大一点，她就能明白这一切。而在这之前，她用雪白的围裙擦干了眼泪，暗自做下决定：就算成为一个很好很好的人也不能拥有幸福的权利，她也仍然要去做那些能够让人听说后微笑起来的事情。

当小餐馆的老板在报纸上读到火拳艾斯的死讯，将这个名字同某张通缉令上的黑发雀斑年轻人对应起来，又因他的生父姓名而回忆起二十多年前的一场处刑。他想起那个吃霸王餐的年轻人既谦逊有礼又桀骜不驯，握餐具的姿势标准而优雅，却能在咀嚼时突然睡着，连鼻子也埋进炒饭里。他想起自己曾在痛饮几大杯酒后对着熟悉的酒客咒骂起那个孩子，该死的海盗的血脉，永远为了打破人们平静的生活而存在，没用的海军怎么还没能将他抓捕起来，应该在罗格镇再举办一次那样的欢庆——火拳艾斯的死应该作为新时代真正到来的序曲。那时，他重重磕下玻璃杯大笑起来，被烈酒呛得几乎咳出了肺。而如今，他却颤抖着双手将报纸叠回去，双眼湿润地祈求神明不要因此对他施以惩罚，毕竟他从未真心希望任何人去死。

人们在脑海中播放起旧日的影像，从中挑选出有关“波特卡斯·D·艾斯”的内容，剪下胶片，冲洗曝光，以此证明自己与世界尚且联系紧密。但鲜有人知的是，海盗们为了各自心中的大海而驶向远方，每个人都会有自己的冒险和伙伴，即使艾斯从来都不是个真正合群的小子。他背着包一个人出航，只身拜访西海出身的红发海盗，独自迎战太阳海盗团的船长，在白胡子面前让船员们快点离开。而他终究也踏上了一个人的旅途。世界翻天覆地，但海洋与陆地都并未因此失去太阳，或许他很快便会被遗忘，如同哥尔·D·罗杰的名字也终究会模糊在历史的碑文之上。

据说在北海的某座岛屿，人们会在仲夏最炎热的日子里为圣人的诞生而举岛欢庆。男人们赤裸着上身将成百上千块木头堆砌成一座高塔，女人们用绚丽而芬芳的鲜花铺满道路的两侧。无论是本地居民还是异乡来客，都会在今夜得到最慷慨的招待，最醇厚的美酒，最可口的菜肴，手风琴与管弦乐萦绕在整座岛屿的上空。而觥筹交错之际，他们之中最勇敢、最英俊的年轻人会被派遣爬上塔顶，在天边的第一颗星星露出踪迹时点燃这堆全世界最高的篝火。

他们之中每个人都想成为点燃篝火的那个人。他拥有了爱，便想要为此去做些什么，想要站上高塔，触摸星星，和燃烧的火堆一同变得炽热无比，永不熄灭。人群是火堆，他原本应该同他们保持距离，可谁叫他自己也是火，烧得比谁都旺，火焰比谁都通红而滚烫。只叫从今往后，所有的烈焰都被冠以为波特卡斯·D·艾斯的名义，所有的勇敢都来自于年轻海盗独自出航后的传说，而所有的孤独，都将成为一往无前的理由。

END


End file.
